Dagiel
He is one of the 13 renegades that broke free from Heaven's prison as a result of the Fall. He is an angel that thinks humans are the farthest from special and can't understand what makes them so worth the love of God. He had tried to sabotage Noah's Ark during the Deluge and even tried to kill the Heavenly Saint Noah himself but was foiled and locked away. He has since harbored an intense hatred for 'holy humans' such as Heavenly Saints and Prophets. Biography Dagiel was an angel that was turned to Lucifer's side as he began to agree with his stance against humanity. During the Deluge, he tried to sabatoge the Ark as he hoped that all of its defenders would be distracted by the hords of demons, evil nephilim and hybrids that had come to try and seize it for themselves before God's floodwaters could make it to them. However, he was discovered by Heavenly Saint Noah. He tried to then kill the saint but he managed to send out a distress call that was quickly answered by Joseph. Dagiel was then restrained by the Power and was taken and imprisoned in Heaven. Season 9 He along with Zepar were brought to Samael with the help of Metatron. The three of them caught up with drinks while they discussed plans to act against the Powers, Daniel Leonard, and the possible return of Michael with the aid of Metatron and the other renegades. Dagiel and fellow renegade Simon were with Samael when he visited Abaddon and critiqued her new breed of demons. They formed somewhat of an alliance and allied to strike against the Powers and the Winchesters in the area. Dagiel observed the operation with Samael as everyone was pitted against one another. He was upset to see that not only was Simon killed but that Daniel had managed to get away alive but was thrown when Samael said not to worry. The only consellation he took from that was that the angel Nazareth of the Powers had at least been dealt with. When the Winchesters left Castiel so that they could kill Abaddon, he and Zepar surprised and subdued Castiel in their motel room. Metatron was insistant that they not hurt him and asked that they have some time alone. Dagiel felt insulted that Metatron was ordering them around like they were brutes but nevertheless gave them their privacy. They came in moments later to inform Metatron that they had to go and they all vanished together. After the meeting with Castiel Dagiel had recieved Samael's healing power and had his wings fully restored along with the other renegades at Samael's side. Dagiel was present during the meeting between Metatron and Samael with Tyrus to try and convince him and his faction to join with their side. Metatron tried and failed to sell Tyrus on joining by his charisma so he then turned to threats were both Dagiel and Barbatos brought their weapons out in Tyrus' sight to try and intimidate him but he hardly flinched. He then watched as Samael stepped in and made quick progress in changing Tyrus' mind. Dagiel joined with Metatron and Barbatos when Metatron lead them to the Paradise Pavilion which he found by tailing the Winchesters' Impala. He was surprised to find that the Powers and Heavenly Saint weren't there as it was the day they planned to release Michael. However Metatron said that while they weren't there it was a good time to go in especially with the Winchesters and Castiel to draw attention away from them. They found Sam knocked out in the Impala and Metatron revived him after Barbatos sensed Camael returning to the manor. The manor was in chaos due to Dean lost in the bloodlust of the Mark of Cain enticing him into killing both the humans and angels he came across. The three of them practically strolled through the halls of the Powers' homebase before they came upon Camael. Barbatos and she exchanged heated words before they started exchanging blades. Metatron pulled Dagiel away until they found Kevin Tran's room and found the Demon Tablet. Metatron put it in his hands to take it away and hide it for him. However, on his way to retreat he sensed a holy human and found Kevin Tran. Dagiel expressed his hatred of 'special humans' due to his past with Noah and wanted to kill the prophet. He fought off the angel and human protecting him before stalking him. Kevin baited him to a room and revealed that while he had been fighting his two guards he had prepared an Angel Banishing Sigil which he activated to banish the renegade away. Dagiel was asked about by Samael after the chaos at the Pavilion was settled and Barbatos told him of his banishment but was confident he would return when he had the strength. Dagiel was then shown limping through a library aisle where he took out the Demon Tablet. Facts and Trivia Dagiel in lore is known as an angel that has dominion over fish. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Medium-tier Angels